The Statue Party
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy has trouble remaining calm for cake.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "The Statue Party" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The airplanes of Terrytown and Skylandia were throwing a big party to celebrate the grand opening of the new friendship statue.

Everyone was having a great time, but Snuffy was being a little antsy.

You see, Snuffy likes cake, and was looking forward to having a piece of it.

"Is it time for cake yet?" asked Snuffy eagerly.

"Not yet." said Big Jocko. "We are going to play Jet-Frog first."

Snuffy really wanted some cake, but he had to listen to directions. So he went with his friends to play Jet-Frog.

After the game of Jet-Frog, Snuffy went over to see Big Jocko.

"Is it time for cake yet?" asked Snuffy once again.

"Not yet." said Big Jocko. "We are going to ride the merry-go-planes!"

Even though Snuffy liked riding the merry-go-planes, he really wanted a piece of cake.

But Snuffy had to listen to directions, so he went over to the merry-go-planes with his friends.

After a few rounds on the merry-go-planes, Snuffy was feeling hungry.

"Is it time for cake yet?" asked Snuffy once again.

Finally, Prince Duffy had enough.

"Please go to the time-out room Snuffy." he said calm but strict.

Snuffy then taxied over to the special time-out room.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Because Snuffy needs to learn how to be patient." said Prince Duffy. "That way, we can all have fun."

"But please let Snuffy have some cake." said Jay-Jay. "He's only little, and little planes have a lot to learn. All Snuffy wanted was a piece of cake."

Prince Duffy smilled.

Soon, Snuffy was invited to join his friends of cake. He had learned that if we are patient, we can have fun.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "The Statue Party" Enjoy and comment**

 **NARRATOR:** The airplanes of Terrytown and Skylandia were throwing a big party to celebrate the grand opening of the new friendship statue.

Everyone was having a great time, but Snuffy was being a little antsy.

You see, Snuffy likes cake, and was looking forward to having a piece of it.

 **SNUFFY:** Is it time for cake yet?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Not yet. We are going to play Jet-Frog first.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy really wanted some cake, but he had to listen to directions. So he went with his friends to play Jet-Frog.

After the game of Jet-Frog, Snuffy went over to see Prince Duffy.

 **SNUFFY:** Is it time for cake yet?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Not yet. We are going to ride the merry-go-planes!

 **NARRATOR:** Even though Snuffy liked riding the merry-go-planes, he really wanted a piece of cake.

But Snuffy had to listen to directions, so he went over to the merry-go-planes with his friends.

After a few rounds on the merry-go-planes, Snuffy was feeling hungry.

 **SNUFFY:** Is it time for cake yet?

 **NARRATOR:** Finally, Prince Duffy had enough.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Please go to the time-out room Snuffy. It is located in the cloud chamber.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy then taxied over to the special time-out room.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why did you do that?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Because Snuffy needs to learn how to be patient. That way, we can all have fun.

 **JAY-JAY:** But Snuffy is only a little plane. He still has a lot to learn, and he really wants some cake. So can he please have some?

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy smilled.

Soon, Snuffy was invited to join his friends of cake. He had learned that if we are patient, we can have fun.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "The Statue Party" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** The airplanes of Terrytown and Skylandia were throwing a big party to celebrate the grand opening of the new friendship statue.

Everyone was having a great time, but Snuffy was being a little antsy.

You see, Snuffy likes cake, and was looking forward to having a piece of it.

But Snuffy is only little, and little planes have a lot to learn. God wants us to be patient, but Snuffy hasn't been taught that yet.

 **SNUFFY:** Is it time for cake yet?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Not yet. We are going to play Jet-Frog first.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy really wanted some cake, but he had to listen to directions. So he went with his friends to play Jet-Frog.

After the game of Jet-Frog, Snuffy went over to see Prince Duffy.

 **SNUFFY:** Is it time for cake yet?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Not yet. We are going to ride the merry-go-planes!

 **NARRATOR:** Even though Snuffy liked riding the merry-go-planes, he really wanted a piece of cake.

But Snuffy had to listen to directions, so he went over to the merry-go-planes with his friends.

After a few rounds on the merry-go-planes, Snuffy was feeling hungry.

 **SNUFFY:** Is it time for cake yet?

 **NARRATOR:** Finally, Prince Duffy had enough.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Please go to the time-out room Snuffy. It is located in the cloud chamber.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy then taxied over to the special time-out room.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why did you do that?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Because Snuffy needs to learn how to be patient. That way, we can all have fun.

 **JAY-JAY** Please let Snuffy have some cake. He's only little, and little planes have a lot to learn. That's all he wanted.

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy smilled.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I understand, Jay-jay. We have to compromise and help Snuffy be patient, just like God wants us too.

 **JAY-JAY:** So can Snuffy have some cake now?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Of course.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy had learned that we get really excited and we expect things to happen right away, but God taught us that if we were patient, we can make things faster, and a lot more fun for those we love.


End file.
